


Mutability of Will

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [362]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Pre-Series, Religious Discussion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Nothing is set in stone, as well you know."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 September 2016  
> Word Count: 240  
> Prompt: choice  
> Summary: "Nothing is set in stone, as well you know."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This came out differently from what I think I was going for, and yet it came out exactly as it needed to. I like that there's a sense of ambiguity to both Abaddon and Vassago about where their loyalties lie with regard to the Antichrist.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"He will have much to decide when the time comes."

Vassago laughs, the sound harsh for the guise she currently wears. "He has no choice. He was chosen already and only needs to accept his fate."

Mismatched eyes -- one black as coal, the other milky white -- focus on her face to see past the subterfuge to the true visage. "One might think you _want_ him to fail. You stand to gain much should he choose to accept the mantle already resting heavily on his shoulders."

"As do you, and yet you continue to believe he has free will to make this choice a reality or be lost like so many others before him. Do you not think he is strong enough to fulfill his destiny?"

A charged silence settles over the two fallen angels. As one, their heads turn to watch the way the young boy stands so stiffly at attention until allowed to settle in a chair for the ceremony before his parents are interred. He fidgets slightly in the cheap wooden chair, stopping only when his godfather puts an arm around his shoulders.

"I think he needs to see his options fully before he can make a decision."

"He is the strongest one yet."

"He is a _child_ and nowhere near ready to accept the gravity of the situation."

"You'll be proven wrong, Abaddon."

"We shall see what happens. Nothing is set in stone, as well you know."


End file.
